Vi The Vampire Slayer
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Vi had lived life as a Slayer and it was fine. But what happens when one of Angelus's Grande Childes starts tormenting
1. the truth

_The battle was finished and the Slayers sat on the bus. _

"_Look at me! This is nothing! Stay awake!"  
_

_Vi commanded and shook Rona. _

_It came to a halt and Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, and Faith stepped out and stared out at the view._

"_Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business." Faith commented caually_

"There's another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment." Giles said sheepishly

"We saved the world." Xander said

"We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"We'll have to find them." Dawn said determined

"We will."

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." Giles said.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." Dawn said slightly depressed

"All those shops, gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toy R Us? who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world of them?"

" We have a lot of work ahead of us." Giles said spoiling the moment.

Faith turned to the group swiftly 

"_Can I push him in?"_

"You've got my vote." Willow said smiling

"I just want to sleep, yo! For like a week!" Faith said punching the air.

"I guess we all could. If we wanted to." Dawn said casting her gaze down.

"Yeah, The First is scrunched so? what do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asked extra cheery

"Yeah, you're not the one and only Chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked curiously

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?" 

_Buffy just looked ahead and smiled a half smile_

CHAPTER ONE

The alarm clock's sound grew louder at every beep. Vi rolled over and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. Her eyes flickered open and saw it was 6:30 P.M. She sighed, walked over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She inhaled deeply and prepared. Today was the day that she would tell her parents what she is. She climbed down the stairs in her pajamas and looked in the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the table with their gaze fixed on her.

"What'd I do this time?"

"Well you told us that you had something to tell us."

"Yeah. You know how lately I've been getting into fights and being brought home to the police and staying out late?"

"Yes dear I do." Her mother said firmly with a little bit of harshness.

"Well see, here's the thing…I'm a Vampire Slayer."

"You're a what!"

"I'm a Vampire Slayer. There's more of them out there like me."

"Vi, you clearly need medical attention. Did you hit your head?"

"No…well yes I did yesterday but…but I have proof."

"You have proof?"

"Yes."

"By all means show us this 'proof'"

"When…when I went to Sunnydale I fought an army of vampires with a bunch of them. There was Buffy and Faith and Amanda she's death though and Rona. We all fought the Uber vamps and the first evil."

"I don't believe you. You know what we told you about lying. You're grounded. Now go to your room."

Vi rolled her eyes and stormed up to her room. She had to make them believe her. Well there'd be time to think about that later. Until then she would continue with her routine patrol. As she rummaged through her weapons chest there was a knock at the door. She shut the chest and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She snapped at her parents but didn't intend for it to come out that way.

"Your Mother and I are going out to a dinner party. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine."

"You are not to leave the house and we'll be locking up the house."

"I'll make you believe me." Vi said determined.

"And when we get back we're going to talk about you seeing a physiatrist."

"Fine whatever."

She shut the door in their face and changed into a pair of leather pants, a low cut dark purple corset top, and a leather trench coat. Four years had passed and her eighteenth birthday was coming soon. Vaguely she heard her parent's car drive away and she went into the bathroom. The Slayer rummaged through her cupboard and pulled out a brush. She pulled her hair back into a pony tale.

As soon as she was ready, Vi rummaged through her weapon trunk and pulled out a stake. She also pulled out a bottle of holy water, a crossbow and a staff. Making sure she was prepared the Slayer threw her bag of weapons out her window, climbed out on the roof and jumped down on the cement. The lights of New York called to her and she headed into town ready to kick some ass…

PART TWO

The patrolling was slow and Vi was starting to get bored. She scanned the crowd of a bar and sensed a vampire maybe two. In the corner she saw a couple leaving with another.

"And I thought the action was gonna be slow. Checking to see if she had a stake Vi moved stealthily through the crowd and followed the couple. She kept to the shadows until she heard a scream. Vi rushed to the location and saw the vampires feeding.

"Hey!" She called in the general direction. The vampire's head snapped up and looked at the Slayer. They charged at her and she was ready. The fist aimed a blow at her. she blocked the attack and staked the first one. The second stealthily and twisted her arm around her back. Memories of her training with Buffy flashed through her mind.

_Spike jumped out and shoved Rona to the ground. Vi tried to stake him but he easily caught her arm and twisted it. Her body was twirls so her neck was in range with his mouth._

"_OK, these two are dead. Why?" _

"_'Cause the black chick always gets it first?" Rona asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable._

"_What was that, Rona?" Buffy asked._

"_I'm dead because he's a vampire. I don't have slayer strength, slayer speed. It wasn't a fair fight."_

"_Vi, do you think I care about a fair fight?" Spike asked honestly._

"_No, no sir. You don't play by the rules, and I have learned a valuable lesson of some sort." Spike twisted her arm further. "Ow!" Vi almost chuckled at how weak she was as a fifteen year old._

A sharp pain in her neck brought her back to reality and she head butted the vampire. It stumbled back and lost its composure. Vi jammed the stake in its heart. She ran over to the victims and flipped them over. She stared in shock as she realized who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" She checked for a pulse. There was a pretty steady one.

"Vi? What are you doing out?"

"Slaying vampires and saving your life obviously." A small chuckle was heard from her father. "So do you believe me?"

"Yes. I mean there's proof so there really is no reason for us not."

"okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance for you."

"No you aren't…"

A voice sounded behind her.


	2. nicholas

Vi quickly turned around and found herself face to face with a vampire but not just any vampire it was…

"Nicholas." She stated, fear and annoyance filling her portal.

"What, not happy to see me Vi?" He mocked striding towards her.

"No actually. I'm not and my parents are slipping into the critical list. Please just let me get them help and then I'll fight you." Nicholas chuckled, a malicious smile graced his features.

"No Vi, I think you should see them die." He smirked. If there was one thing he liked more than killing a Slayer it was torturing their mental state.

"If you touch them, I swear to God that I will kill you."

"You can try. I'm a 450 year old vampire and you're a Slayer with four years experience. It seems the odds are in my favor. Besides that, every time you've come up against me you've almost died…" He chuckled. "I just love beating you down. Soon you'll be mine."

She shivered letting her repulsiveness show.

"You're wrong about that." She said confidently reaching for her cell phone.

"Put the phone down Vi. Don't be stupid like Rona."

"Rona?" She questioned. Rona was weak after the fight. She may have had a lot of damage done but she almost slipped into a coma. That weakness was why most of the Slayers had died during the battle of the first. His voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Well yeah. I mean she put up quite a fight. But I broke her down." He paused. "Eventually." Vi looked the vampire in the eye…

"I'm not as weak as you think."

"Because you fought the 'Uber-vamp' and helped defeat the first."

"Well yeah." He chuckled and punched the Slayer's jaw. She flew back and hit the brick wall. Vi stood up shakily and faced him.

"What are you? How is it that you can defeat me each time."

"I'm a vampire."

"You're something more."

She sent a round-about kick but her caught it and pulled her leg out. As though anticipating that she did a back hand spring and took a fighting pose. Vi flickered her gaze towards her parents and heard their breathing slow. She did the only thing that would save her and her parents. She ran. The slayer knocked Nicholas out of the way and ran the opposite direction. Vi reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" Vi started panting from the physical exertion.

"The…there's a couple in an alley on Melrose and 8th. They have large neck wounds and are…are dying."

"Okay well we'll send an ambulance and…"

Nicholas grabbed her ankle and pulled it out. She lost her balance, dropped her phone and fell on her face. He violently flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head. When the vampire's head neared her neck Vi slammed her head against his own and kicked him off. Once again she ran. The Slayer could see her house in the distance and ran harder.

A slight breeze formed and her red pony tale fell out and whipped her face. Vi pulled out her keys and searched for the right one.

"Face it Violet, you almost escaped,"

She jammed the key into the lock frantically. Nicholas smirked, grabbed Vi's shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She felt herself go into a state of involuntary shock.

"Oh God, no!" She came over her shock and started to struggle against his weight. Slowly so not as to draw his attention from her neck she felt for the key. Nicholas lost control, yanked her head to the side and bit down harshly. Vi screamed and turned the key in her lock. She started to loose her strength and fun colors swirled in her brain. Determined not to die Vi jammed her knee in his gut and front kicked him down the porch steps. Frantically she shoved open the door and ran inside. Nicholas attempted to follow but the barrier kept him outside.

"Let me in Slayer,"

She laughed. "I'm not crazy enough to invite a vampire into my own home."

"Well then I guess you'll never see your parents again."

"Oh, so now you're using mind tricks." She shifted her gaze toward the horizon. "If I were you you'd leave because the sun's gonna come up." She smiled and smirked as he ran from her doorstep and out of her sight.

'


	3. Dreams Of Death

She stood shakily and walked towards the ringing phone.

"Hello, Porter residence." She greeted

"Yes I need to speak with a Violet Porter?

"Speaking."

"We have a Lily and Richard Porter here who I understand are your parents."

"Yes they are."

"I'm sorry to say that they're dead. The ambulance arrived too late and they had lost a lot of blood." The phone dropped and echoed in the silence of her now un-owned home. She slowly stooped down and picked up the phone. Vi dialed a number and listened to the painfully slow rings. Finally somebody picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Yeah, who's this."

"It's Vi."

"Oh hey Vi, how's the Slaying going?"

"Fine. Let me speak to Buffy Or Faith."

"Alright."

"Hey vi what's crackin?"

"Nothing Faith. Do you know if you still have that Slayer emergency kit?"

"I think we might. Do you need one of us to come over and help you beat the big bad?"

'No, I just n-need the kit." A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Vi, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She hastily wiped her eyes."

"No you aren't I know what alright sounds like and that's not it."

"I told my parents that I was the Slayer today. They didn't believe me and grounded me. So when I was patrolling the Vampires fed on them and then they died. By the time the ambulance came, they were dead. I didn't even get a chance to tell them that I love them." Silence was heard on the other line.

"Listen Vi, don't patrol anymore for a while. We're going to come over and bring the kit."

"I'm not gonna interrupt your potential training."

"don't sweat it." She replied. "We've got Giles and Chow Auhn to train them. This is more important. Buffy and I are going to come over and bring the emergency kit."

"Okay." She said and then hung up the phone. Vi stumbled over to the couch and collapsed into a deep dream filled sleep about Nicholas and kissing him…no torturing him. Because of the death of her parents something new and unnatural awoke in her.


	4. Just Like Buffy

Vi paced anxiously waiting for the two original Slayers to arrive in the airplane. Her shoulder bag swung and hit her hips and her palms began to sweat. She looked at the sky and realized the sun was about to set. Somebody tapped her on her shoulder and she instinctively brought her fist back connecting it with Faith's face.

"Faith, I'm so sorry, I so didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vi, I was testing your reflexes." She said gingerly touching her pointer finger to her now black eye.

"Where's Buffy?" Vi questioned.

"I'm right here." Buffy said careful not to startle the young Slayer. "Looks like you did a number on Faith." She laughed tossing her head back.

"I didn't mean to." She said defensively. "Let's go, the sun has almost set and I don't want to run into Nicholas."

"So what's the deal with him?" Faith inquired.

"I don't know. I've defeated the Turokauns with you guys beneath the school but this guy is like Caleb was."

"Okay, so we know that he's strong."

"Yeah, he's strong."

"Is there anything else?" Buffy asked. Motioning towards the combater belt and grabbing her bag, Faith doing the same.

"Well, he reminds me of Angelus, you know kinda hot, loves the mental torture and loves to feed once and then come back later for more."

"Hmm. Maybe he was sired by Angelus." Buffy suggested.

"I don't know." Vi said not sure about that. "But he acts like it. Anyways, my house is a free-for-all for the vamps now because of my parents deaths. I barricade the door and lock it but that doesn't always work, I've awoken with the vamps pounding on my door trying to get in."

"Giles purchased it so there won't be a problem. Every vamp will need an invite to get in."

"Thanks guys."

"It wasn't us. He genuinely likes that house."

"I see. Well it was nice of him. Now I can sleep alright." She said looking at the sunset. Fear flashed in her eyes as she noticed it was sinking. "We need to get to my place soon."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, he's just going to get me if I don't get to safety. I've refrained from patrolling at night because he scares me. Buffy, he's the only thing I haven't been able to defeat."

"It's alright Vi, I don't know if you know but I wasn't able to defeat Glorificus for a while until I learned what she was and her weaknesses. It also helped to figure out what she wanted."

"I know what he wants Buffy. He wants me, and I don't think he wants my blood only."

"Oh…well I can relate to that because when Spike first told me he loved me he chained me up and threatened to set Drusilla, his crazy ex loose on me if I didn't say I had feelings for him."

"So you think he loves me?"

"It could be a possibility, you have to remember thought Vi, vampires feel lust and obsession, unless they have a soul, they can't love. Even then you have to be careful because they can loose their soul if you sleep with them."

"I've read your story Buffy. I need the Slayer kit." She said climbing into her car and turning on the ignition.

"I have the kit Vi, you need to calm down though."

"Buffy I'm calm." She said. Buffy flickered her gaze to Vi's hands and Vi followed. She realized her hands were shaking and her grip was so tight that she was breaking the steering wheel.

"Maybe I should drive." Faith offered before Buffy could. "I don't want to die in a car crash. Vi, why don't you calm down and drink some water. He's not going to hurt you now that there are three Slayers here. You're strong. You were the second strongest potential when we fought the Uber-vamps." She tossed Vi a bottle of water and she caught it with ease. She shakily opened the bottle and took a sip of the water.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem Vi." Faith said pulling out and heading towards the freeway. The stars were bright and VI was itching to find herself a good slay. She felt like she was going through withdrawal and her hand started shaking again. "You feel it too huh?" Faith questioned pulling in the driveway and glancing at her rearview mirror.

"Huh, I'm fine."

"You need a good slay don't you. You need to kill something or else you'll go crazy right?"

"That just about sums it up. I will patrol after we get you guys settled in." Vi said as she unlocked the door and swung it open. "Sorry it's a bit messy. There's not much food to eat but it'll do. Let me give you the tour. We're standing in the living room, and to your right there is the kitchen. If you go down that hall and take a right there's the guest bathroom." She lead them up the stairs. "Right here are the two doors to your bedrooms." The slayers examined their rooms and were surprised at the elegance of them. "Straight down that hall is my weapons room. There isn't much, just some things I've acquired over the years; mainly broad swords and crossbows."

"You've got quite an impressive collection." Buffy commented running her finger along the cases of swords and crossbows.

"Thanks, I only break them out in case of an emergency."

"Vi, not to seem rude or anything, but isn't this kinda considered an emergency?" Faith inquired stealthily swinging a sword.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to break them out because my parents didn't know that I was the Slayer and then when I told them, they went out and got themselves bitten. But enough about me, I have to train, so if you guys want to shower or spar then there's a room downstairs to do that with. I can show you."

"Actually, I was thinking that I might be able to Spar with you." Buffy said. "You're almost eighteen and that's an important year in the life as a Slayer. You have to be careful, things'll get extremely difficult."

"Okay. Just let me get ready." Vi said and turned away heading towards her room. She peeled off her hoodie and everything and changed into a pair of sweat pants and cami, one of her cheaper ones. She then slid on another hoodie and tennis shoes. She descended the stairs that led into her old attic and stretched out. Vi had a feeling that somebody was going to attack her and she turned around almost having Buffy's fist collide with her face. Vi, blocked the attack and stood up preparing to fight.

"You don't have to fight me yet Vi, I was just testing your awareness."

"Oh, okay." Vi said and continued her stretches watching Buffy's as well. The Slayer had certainly kept in shape and she envied that. Due to her loss, Vi had lost her work ethnic and refused to stretch and or Slay again. She did her best effort and attempted to do a back hand spring and landed perfectly.

"You ready yet? I want to prepare you for what's to come in this graveyard."

"The same as always." Vi said uneasily. Dodging Buffy's first blow and responded with a high kick which Buffy caught with ease.

"You're going to have to do better than that Vi." Buffy said softly. "Lets start from the top."

Buffy moved with a single fluid motion so fast that Vi barely had any time to react, she stepped into the space between them and lashed out with a savage backhand. The blow struck Vi's cheek hard but she rolled with it, turned in an instant and readied herself for another attack. "Now you're getting into it Vi. How's your cheek?"

"I'll live."

Buffy leaped at her in a spinning kick aimed directly at her head. Though Vi saw it coming, it was the only instinct that saved her from the blow. She darted her head to the side and dodged the kick by a half inch. With her right hand she caught Buffy's ankle and reversed the kick sending Buffy spinning on the floor. Buffy stood up grinning.

"Now you're getting it. Wanna try again or patrol?"

"I think we should go patrol."

"I agree. Vi, you're ready, you're a combination of Faith and I, you can beat him."

"Okay, lets go."

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I should shouldn't I?"

Vi headed up the stairs, took a quick shower, and put on some normal clothes for patrolling. She tied her plum corset top around her giving her the appearance of a very tiny person and slid on her wide leg dark wash jeans and knee high boots. She tied her hair back in a loose pony tale and met the other two Slayers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you still fight in that?" Buffy inquired.

"Faith has fought in tighter things." Vi retorted.

"That's true B. It's also giving the vamps a message to come bite me. Boy, they're in for a surprise. What cemetery are we hitting first?"

"Well, there are plenty in Boston and I know you used to live there Faith. Why don't you pick one."

"Let's go to the one where Nicholas is. The sooner you scratch him out, the better you feel."

"Alright, that would be the Alder Place cemetery."

"Let's head over there."

"What about weapons? We can't go out without weapons."

"You're going to learn to be resourceful. I'll give you one Stake and that's it."

"Buffy, you did that when you were training us as potentials."

"You've seemed to have forgotten how to."

"No I haven't, but you might as well give me the stake." Buffy tossed Vi the stake and she caught it with ease. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The night was cool and eerie and packed with Vampires. The three slayers stood back to back fighting them off. Soon they were dusted and Vi heard three loud precise claps behind her. She whirled her head around and found herself face-to face with Nicholas.

"Buffy, Faith get back, I can handle him now." She said raising her stake.

The Slayers backed up but hid behind a mausoleum watching the Red Slayer's every move. Her lips trembled with fear.

"You had to recruit the two original Slayers to beat me." He sneered back handing her. She responded with a blow to the jaw and he sent a high kick her way. She caught it and threw him back. "That's adorable, but you'll always be mine. All you have to do is give in."

"A Slayer never gives up." She said. He growled furiously and slammed her against the side of the mausoleum pinning her tiny figure there.

"I just realized something Vi, if you really wanted me to leave you alone, you would've staked me by now." Vi raised the stake but he caught her wrist and squeezed it, causing the stake to clatter to the ground.

"No," She fought and he effortlessly kept her in place. Nicholas ran his pointer finger along her cheek drawing blood and licked it off.

"Now, Vi, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," He paused, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "and you're going to enjoy every last bit."

She attempted to shove him off but he kissed her softly making it grow deeper. She fell on the soft ground with him falling and landing on top of her.

"I think we should leave her and head home." Faith smiled.

"She's just like me." Buffy commented.

Nicholas kissed her and let his lips roam her body.

"This is wrong." She said.

"That doesn't seem to be stopping you." he smiled almost angelic. He stuck himself in her and she gasped. "If you would have seen things my way, a long time ago, you wouldn't have had to been hurt by me."

"You know there's a code of conduct about vampires sleeping with Slayers. It always ends bad, look at Buffy she slept with Angel and he lost his soul and then she slept with Spike and…." Nicholas crushed his lips against hers and she kissed him back. She stayed silent and let his sensation pass. Nicholas vamped out and smiled at her.

"Do you trust me?" He inquired kissing her neck.

"Never." She spat. He thrust his hips forward.

"do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Yes…just not a lot." Nicholas thrust his hips forward again and she suppressed a scream.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you." He pierced his fangs into the flesh where he had bitten her before and drank just a little bit.

"Goodnight Vi, I suspect I'll be seeing you soon." He stood up and walked into the night. Vi lifted herself up from the ground and headed towards her house.

_AN: I finally had them sleep together! YAY! There's gonna be a lot more romanceish stuff next chap when ever I can put it up. R&R. The next chapter she's going to see the shadow men._


End file.
